


Morning

by Capucine



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfire has interesting ways of waking up her girlfriend. Raven seems to like it quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

Raven liked to sleep in the dark. That was something that Starfire understood.

What she did not immediately understand was that Raven liked to wake up in the dark too. Thus, all too many mornings spent in the same room were interrupted by glorious sunshine, which sent Raven skittering away for her room and the last few moments of sleep alone.

So, Starfire had to figure out other ways to wake her up.

Raven slept her leotard. This was, of course, because they could be called at any moment for an emergency. Starfire also slept in her clothes.

The wonderful thing about this, of course, was that it left Raven's cute legs completely exposed.

Starfire started at her feet, gently rubbing and massaging. This made an awake breath come from Raven's mouth, but her eyes remained closed.

Starfire slowly worked her way up, massaging with a not-too-hard touch. The calves, which were always tight, the knees, which didn't really make a sound, but Starfire liked to imagine them popping back into place, the lower thighs, and by the time she reached the upper thighs, Raven's eyes were open.

"Good morning," she said serenely. She didn't say she liked this method of waking up.

Starfire grinned at her, and added, "If you would take off your clothes, I can continue this."

Raven shed it, and Starfire massaged her back, her arms, every part that was nonsexual to touch. On her planet, it was important to have separate times for bonding, such as sensual-but-not-sexual touch. Massage was considered a close thing, but it was also practiced on infants and small children. As she finished up, she could see Raven was completely relaxed.

"Girlfriend Raven," she said brightly, "Would you like to have the morning coffee?"

"Mhm," Raven said, and there was not a tense look to any part of her body. She dressed, and leaned in to kiss Starfire on the forehead (which only worked because Starfire was still sitting). "Come on. Let's go get breakfast."

Starfire grinned.

There was indeed a way to end up with a non-grumpy morning Raven.


End file.
